


The Party

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [18]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Richie wishes he'd never attended this party.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Party

This party was awkward as hell and he wished for the thousand time that he hadn’t given in and come to it or at least that he’d have roped Dallas into coming or maybe seen if Hideaki would have let Akoni come to give the kid some experience outside of Hawaii. He hadn’t realized how far word of his apparant death had spread but not the fact it was a mistake. So far of the half dozen immortal friends of Mac that Amanda had invited, every single one off them had been shocked to see him. “Having fun,” Amanda asked as she drifted over to him.

“No, everyone keeps staring at me and I’m pretty sure at least one of them wants to take my head.” He said pointing out the blonde woman standing toward the back of the room. “I never met her who is she to Mac?” He saw Amanda follow his gaze to the woman who kept giving him a look that seemed to hint at her wanting him dead.

“That’s Elizabeth she’s an old ex of Duncan’s he invited her to the party since she was in Paris,” Amanda said with a frown. “Duncan is trying to reach out to his surviving friends to reestablish contact after being away for so long.” He could understand that he’d have done the same if he’d had any friends outside of Mac and company. It had been a bit disturbing to realize how little of his own life had remained after he got swept up in Mac’s world. “You might want to be careful I’ve seen that look on her before she looks like she wants to challenge you but won’t because she’s a guest.”

“I noticed,” he said giving her a weak smile. “I really don’t want to have to kill another of Mac’s exes while I’m here.” He could tell his assurance that he’d win any fight that resulted surprised her but she hadn’t seen him fight since his three years of hell. “But if I have to before my time in Paris is over will you point out to Mac that she started it?”

“Of course Richie,” Amanda said with a nervous looking smile. “So what do you think of Duncan’s two new students.” She said clearly wanting to change the subject. “Which of them do you think is going to cause Mac the most trouble?”

“I’d say they are both trouble and Mac should be careful about turning his back on either of them,” he said and saw her start. “The older man is a lot like your ex Nick Wolfe he isn’t going to adapt well to what being an immortal means.” He saw her nod in understanding to that. “And the boy, well I saw people on the streets who looked like him that weird mix of too young and too old all at once he’s been through hell and if Mac isn’t careful he’ll kill him in his sleep if he thinks he needs to.” His own time on the streets hadn’t been too bad but he’s seen enough to know how damn lucky he was that he was a decent thief and had friends who’d help him out.

 

“Duncan already knows all that he’s not the type to trust blindly.” Amanda said with a shrug. “By the way how do you know Nick?” He could tell she was curious about that. “As far as I know you’d never met him?”

“Methos brought him along when he showed up at my house a few weeks after I settled on the island.” He said seeing Amanda look even more shocked. “So the two of you still aren’t speaking to each other?”

“We speak occasionally but I didn’t know he’d met another of my friends,” Amanda said and he could tell it bothered her. “Looks like Duncan is about to begin a speech so we should head over there and listen in.” He followed her knowing she was changing the subject because she hated appearing vulnerable and Nick Wolfe was one of her sore spots. He hoped he could slip away after Mac’s speech he’d stick around a few days to see Joe and then he was going to go home. He didn’t belong here any more.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
